Just Like Usual
by CarEtoDreaM
Summary: That should be the question that I am asking you. So tell me Harry Potter, why do you still continue to lie to me when we both know the truth? she asked him softly. [A nice fluffly HG fic]


Just Like Usual

CarEtoDreaM  
  
Summary: "That should be the question that I am asking you. So tell me Harry Potter, why do you still continue to lie to me when we both know the truth?" she asked him softly. A nice fluffy H/G fic  
  
A/N: I hope you all like it, and as usual, leave a review.

* * *

She's ran outside, just like usual whenever he's told her that he doesn't love her. And he's run after her, just like usual. She's sitting there huddled on the ground, just like usual. As he gets closer to where she is, she lifts up her head, and honey brown eyes meet emerald green ones. You would think that they would be filled with tears, or maybe even pain, but instead they were filled with anger.  
  
"How many more years do you have to continue playing your games Harry?" she asked him. "Because quite frankly, I'm getting sick of them," the red haired girl spat out angrily to the raven haired boy that stood close.  
  
The raven haired boy named harry leaned against the tree that she was sitting underneath and plowed his fingers through his hair in frustration. "And how many times, Ginny, do I have to tell you that I really don't love you?"  
  
The girl named Ginny stood up angrily. "Do you still take me for a fool Harry? I'm no longer the little thirteen year old teenager that will believe all of your lies and run away in tears."  
  
"Why do you keep doing this to me Ginny?"  
  
"That should be the question that I am asking you. So tell me Harry Potter, why do you still continue to lie to me when we both know the truth?" she asked him softly.  
  
"You don't know anything Ginny, we can't fall in love, it's not supposed to happen this way," Harry cried out, frustrated.  
  
"It already has though hasn't it? It's too late to stop anything now because we've already fallen in love. And continue to lie to yourself if you feel the need, but I know how you feel about me, and you know how I feel about you!" Ginny shouted, her face getting as red as her hair in her anger. "So can you _please_ tell me why we're even having this conversation?!" She turned around to leave, but the sound of Harry's voice stopped her.  
  
"If you know it, then why must you still insist that I admit it?"  
  
She stared at him, a sudden moment where his words were lost to her. It was the closest that he'd ever come to admitting that he loved her. She turned around and stared into his green eyes. She swallowed hard as his hand reached out to push back her bangs.  
  
"Do you have any idea how hard it is for me not to reach over to where you are and pull you into my arms? Do you want to know how much I wished that I could stand up and proudly shout out to the whole entire world that you're mine?" he questioned her, his voice never going above a whisper.  
  
"There are so many things that I want to do when it concerns you Ginny but I know that I can't. I know that I could never do any of those things until Voldemort is out of the way."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I could _never_ forgive myself if something bad happened to you. I would never be able to forgive myself knowing that I had risked your safety just for a few moments of my own happiness."  
  
"What are you talking about Harry? It's not only your moments of happiness, it's my moments also! You can't be so selfish!!" she cried out, almost stamping her foot down into the ground in frustration.  
  
"That's exactly what I'm trying not to be. I'm trying not be selfish Ginny."  
  
"What if something bad happened to you, God forbid, the next day Harry? How would you feel about it then Harry? Knowing that you could have possibly spent some time with me before--"  
  
Harry looked at her with a sad smile and Ginny stopped talking, suddenly realizing that her throat felt extremely dry. He shook his head at her, "I don't think about myself Ginny, I only think about what would happen to you. Maybe something bad will happen to me the next day, but at least I'll die knowing that I did everything I could to protect you."  
  
Ginny shook her head at him, a lone tear finding its way out of her eyes. "I don't want that Harry, I don't care if I'm not safe, I only want to be with you!"  
  
But Harry only shook his head at her and cupped her face with both of his hands. "Someday soon Ginny," he whispsered fiercely at her, "I promise you that someday soon we will be together."  
  
"Not someday soon Harry, _right_ now," Ginny said with a determined look on her face.  
  
And then she did something that was completely unexpected and came as a shook to both of them. She reached up and kissed Harry soundly on the lips.  
  
They broke apart a few moments later, both of them searching for air. "That was... wow.." Harry said, for lack of a better word.  
  
Ginny grinned at him, "Still thinking that we have to wait until Voldemort is defeated?" she asked him with a teasing edge in her voice.  
  
Harry nodded his head vigorously, "Yeah, except I'll make sure that I defeat Voldemort really quickly so I can get back to you."  
  
Ginny laughed at him, "Then you better hurry up with it."  
  
"And the first thing I expect from you when I defeat Voldemort is another kiss from you."  
  
"Quite confident that you're going to defeat him aren't you?"  
  
"It's only because I still have something to live for."

* * *

About a month later Harry Potter had finally defeated Voldemort. And true to her word, the first thing the red head did when she saw him was kiss him.

_The End_


End file.
